A Fire Quenched
by Rilette
Summary: This is just a random battle scene I decided to write one day. It can be continued, but it might not. If you're bored and are just scrolling through the fanfics, this might be ok.


**Ok, this was just completely random and out of the blue. I was just depressed one day and decided to write it. Just one of those flashes of inspiration, I guess. Well, anyway, right now Lenorith is in a battle and her boyfriend is a guy named Imrahil. I may continue, I may not. Just depends. So read and review, and please, no flaming.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lenorith twirled and turned, her silver swords flashing and her nutmeg hair flying. An arrow grazed her thigh and her misty, green eyes filled with tears. The battle would be lost. The Rotulin Army outdistanced the orcs in skill, but you can't win a battle on skill alone. They were outnumbered by far.

Suddenly the sound of an elven trumpet cut through the cries of battle. Lenorith looked up, as did all on the battlefield with her. The single form of a horse and rider appeared on top of the hill. The rider's black, shoulder-length hair blew in the wind and his deep brown eyes surveyed the scene with concern. Many horses and riders appeared behind him.

Lenorith smiled and whispered "Imrahil." At the sight of her lover, her opinion changed immediatly. The battle would surely be won. He was such a strong leader, just seeing him made everyone stop to look. Unfortunatly, not everyone was frozen with awe.

An orc took the moment when everyone was staring to stealthily set his bow and aim towards Imrahil. The slight movement drew Lenorith's attention away from Imrahil adn she leapt forward with a cry. The scream jolted everyone to their senses and the battle resumed. Lenorith reached the ork and slashed him just as he let his arrow fly.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach her lover. In this time, she ran to him, screaming his name. His head turned just as the arrow peirced his chest and sank deep into his heart. As long as it took for the arrow to reach Imrahil, it seemed to take ten times longer for him to fall. His body curved gracefully, his eyes oddly blank. He hit the ground with a thud, just as Lenorith reached him and took him into her arms.

"Imrahil, NO!" she cried, "Don't leave me! You promised! You promised we'd always be together!" She did not care that she had to be surrounded by men to survive. The only thing that mattered to her was to get Imrahil to come back.

"Lenorith," She looked up and saw her brother, Denorith, standing above her. "Let him go. We must take him to the healers."

"NO! He needs me! I need him!" she yelled at him venomously. No one would take him from her!

"Lenorith." her brother sighed. He pulled her up, away from Imrahil and grasped her in his arms. "Let him go."

Lenorith went nearly limp in his arms. Her tear-filled eyes clouded the scene before her, as she gazed around hopelessly. The battle would be lost, Imrahil was dead, her people were being slaughtered. The list just went up and up. And the horrible thing was, she couldn't do anything about it. She wrenched herself from Denorith's arms, sobbing, and ran down the hill into the thick of battle. She lookied around, there were orks coming atr her from every direction. That was why she chose this place. If she failed, they would kill her anyway. She pulled out her dagger adn held it above herself with shaking arms. She looked over and Denorith. His eyes widened and he yelled "Lenorith, no!" He ran towards her. She turned back and saw an orc about to run her through. She quickly slashed at him, and, knowing that she had killed him just as one had killed Imrahil, she raised the blade and plunged it into her chest.

It was pain beyond pain, agony as she had never felt before. Everything was spinning. She heard Denorith yell and felt him catch her as she fell. She looked down and saw blook running down her clothes, pooling around her feet and on Denorith's legs. She managed a smile in all her agony. " I can't take the feelings. This was the only way. My only regret is huring you. I love you, brother." The last the she saw was his tear-filled blue eyes. Then darkness consumed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, review, and please be nice. This is my first post, so...**


End file.
